Hearts At Play
by fuuko no miko
Summary: a Fuuko-Tokiya romance...
1. Beyond Forgetting

UNTITLED AS OF YET....

Ah yes, Fuuko no Miko does the unthinkable...

She writes a Fuuko-Tokiya fic.

This is what one gets from staying too long in a place filled with sick people...

and I don't mean the mailing list I'm in ^_^.

To my fellow Raiha fans..forgive me for what I did to Raiha-kun in this fic T_T. It's not that I've turned against him...no way is that going to happen. But...it was the only thing I could do to get rid of him from Fuuko-san's life. Ah...anyway, before I reveal too much of the story. Read on....oh and before you do, let me tell you that....this is an ordinary love story. No action. No swashbuckling adventures. No blood spilled other than my own ^_^. Have fun! For all hate mail, love mail, protest mail, you know where to [find me][1]!

*****

March 13, 2000

Chapter 1

Beyond Forgetting

Perhaps it was time to forget, he thought.

Tokiya looked far across the vast, blue oceans, apparently focused yet seeing nothing. The seabound wind blew his silvery hair from his face, playing mischievously with the strands. He didn't seem to mind the chaotic tangling of his mane, as his gaze focused into nothingness.

Five years, he supposed, was long enough. Long enough to bury the sad memories he had once held on to with unyielding conviction. The determination to destroy that force that had crushed his childhood bliss, to avenge Mifuyu-nee chan's untimely death had now become something to put behind. A chapter to be closed. Meguri Kyoza was dead and there was no trace of what had become to his lifeless body. _It's over_, Tokiya seemed to hear Mifuyu's voice whispering to him. _It's time to live your own life_.

He smirked. His own life. Somehow Tokiya didn't quite grasp what his own life should be. All these years living in hatred and revenge gave him little time to ponder on how he was to spend his life after. And now that he was at the helm...he didn't quite know what to do.

Of course there was another ghost to exorcise. Her name was Sakoshita Yanagi. The beautiful young woman he had inadvertently given his heart to. Initally he had thought it was merely her resemblance to his dead sister that made him want to protect her. Later on he realized that she held a different spot in his heart. First love, even if he grudgingly refused to admit it. Yet he knew it deep inside. It was all for naught, however, as Yanagi had given her heart to a different man.

_You had better make her happy, Recca_, he had told the leader of Team Hokage. _Or else you'll have to answer to me_. Recca merely laughed at him. O_f course I will_, the younger man said. And Yanagi looked at her ninja with stars in her eyes.

Tokiya tried to banish the thought. He must forget. He should. It's been five years. Five long years since he packed his bags and left for Hokkaido to find himself. Five years since the death of Mori Kouran, their greatest adversary. Five years since Team Hokage had parted ways to live their own lives, and he, Tokiya had seen no one since then.

_I wonder how they are_, he found himself asking. He had not heard a word from any of them since. Not that he tried. He had left without a word of goodbye. Not telling them where he went. Not even Yanagi. Especially not Yanagi. He had wanted to be left alone.

He went to his cabin to collect his bags as the ship prepared to dock along Tokyo Harbor. He deliberately stayed behind so he wouldn't get caught in the crowded melee rushing to get down the ship. After all, there wasn't anyone waiting for him.

Tokyo had not changed much. It still boasted of high-rise buildings and the streets were still busy with people rushing back and forth. All of a sudden he missed the serenity that was Hokkaido where the air was fresh and crisp and the people seemed to take life one day at a time.

He stepped out of the taxi as it made a halt in front of a house that slept with inactivity. He sighed.

It was time to start life anew.

"Oi, Mikagami!!!" a voice called from behind.

Tokiya closed his locker and turned his head. A young man with short, cropped black hair and rounded spectacles approached him.

"Wanna have lunch?" he asked Tokiya, "There's a new Ramen house across the street where they serve great soba!"

"Okay." Tokiya nodded, then taking his book and walking with the young man who invited him. It's been three weeks since he first stepped into this university and he's still adjusting. Takameda Inoki was the first friend he made, and apparently the only one he was gong to have. It had been a necessary evil for one, as Inoki was his roommate at the apartment he was forced to take since his house was of a great distance from school. Secondly, he was the only one who had the guts to come near him and the patience to put up with his mood swings. Not that there weren't others who tried, for there were. The majority of which were females whom he brushed off without a second thought. Thankfully, Inoki knew where the lines were drawn. He respected Tokiya's privacy. He was also a good conversationalist and a simple, quiet man. Most of all, he understood Tokiya, for he was alone too.

The Ramen House was filled to the rafters with students from the University. They were only able to get a table because Inoki had been friends with the owner. They sat in a corner of a restaurant which was far from the bundled masses. Inoki opened up a conversation about the upcoming school fair, to which Tokiya merely answered a few nods and "uhuhs." He concentrated on eating the steaming hot noodles they served him while inoki spoke starry eyed about the up and coming activity.

"They're staging Beauty and The Beast this year." Inoki informed. "Interested?"

"To play Beauty? No way!" he grumbled as he sipped the tasty soup.

Inoki laughed, "Of course not, silly!" he then winked at the ensui master, "Even if you do look effeminiate, your flat chest is going to give you away." Inoki suppressed his laughter when Tokiya's stare shot darts at him. "I mean you could audition for the Beast part...not that you're beastly or anything." he immediately rectified as sweat poured on his forehead. "Didn't you tell me the other day you wanted to do something different? And I thought this would be something nice for a change..."

Tokiya simply grunted as he sipped the remnants of his fruit juice. He held his tongue in check before uttering any snide remarks. Inoki was, after all, just trying to be helpful. The other man, seeing his annoyance, shifted topics to the booth their class was going to put up. This was interrupted when a female voice piped up.

"Hi." came a familiar feminine voice from behind Tokiya. "I was wondering if I could share your table?"

Tokiya looked up, only to be taken aback upon seeing the beare of the voice. Could it be...

"Fuuko?"

"Mikagami?"

Tokiya could not hide the surprise in his voice. He stared for a moment at his former teammate, not quite believing the sight before him. Her hair had grown long and fell in soft, purple cascades on her shoulders. Her bangs were swept back neatly with a headband, with a few strands falling forward. Her basic features were the same, though now, they seemed to have...softened to a certain degree. She looked a little more...feminine.

"Long time no see!" she greeted cheerily, slapping him on the back, almost causing him to throw up his recently ingested noodles at Inoki's face. Some things obviously never change. "How have you been?"

"Fine. And you?" he said nonachalantly.

"I'm doing great!" she responded happily. "Sophomore year is a lot better than freshman year is."

Tokiya looked at his watch. "I have a class in 10 minutes. I have to go."

Fuuko merely nodded. "Okay." She placed her books on the table as Tokiya snd Inoki stood to leave. "Maybe we could all get together sometime." Fuuko suggested. "The old gang...and talk about what's been happening."

"Yeah, one of these days." he smirked, "See you around." with that he turned around and left the ramen house.

"You know her?" Inoki asked excitedly as they crossed the street.

"A little." Tokiya replied, "We went to the same high school." He refrained from mentioning that Fuuko was his teammate during the Urabutosatsoujin. That was too much to reveal anyway. "Why do you ask?"

"Why, she's the most popular girl in Sophomore year, Fuuko Kirisawa!" Inoki exclaimed.

"Really?" was Tokiya's disinterested reply.

Inoki looked at his friend in disbelief, "Don't tell me you didn't think she was a babe? Every red-blooded male in school gets a hormone surge whenever she passes by."

Tokiya merely smirked. "Yeah, maybe. But I'm not every male." he pushed the door that led to the main hall of the classrooms. "Come on or we'll be late."

[TO BE CONTINUED][2]

[BACK TO THE FANFIC ARCHIVE][3]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:fuukoloves@raiha.zzn.com
   [2]: tokiyafic2.html
   [3]: fanfic.html



	2. A New Leaf

**Chapter 2**

**A New Leaf**

**March 13, 2000**

**********

Before I get clobbered, flamed, killed, mobbed by Raiha-Fuuko supporters (which I still am, make no mistake about it ^_~)....I would like to explain that I have not reverted to the Tokiya-Fuuko mode. I wrote this because I was inspired to. And Raiha's chara *won't* get treated badly here. Wait til you see what happened...but that'll probably appear on chapter 5 or 6 or possibly even 7. And don't worry...the chapters for this fic are shorter than for [Destiny][1] so you wont have to panic having too many chapters on it...By the way, *somebody* out there please give this thing a title. I prefer something short, mysterious, indirect....something like that. Though I can't offer a nice prize like manga or something...I could send advanced copies of the soon-to-come chapters to whosever title I choose. Good enough for you ^_~? Okay, on to the fic!

[Fuuko no Miko][2]

*******

**[Continuation....][3]**   
That night Tokiya sat alone in front of the TV set in the living room of his apartment, staring at the monitor blankly. The movie playing on the screen was mundane and he only put up with it to distract himself. Inoki had gone out with some high school friends and would not be back at least until midnight.

It was a little strange seeing his former teammate again. Moreso because it brought back the memories of a lifetime he had wanted to put behind.

Stop living in the past, he remembered Professor Akio telling him. Get over it and start life fresh.

Tokiya knew that returning to Tokyo would bring back ghosts of yesteryears. But the scholarship offered by the university was too good an opportunity to pass up. He had been living peacefully in Hokkaido, attending the local college. He didn't have friends there other than his mentor, Professor Masazumi Akio, his Calculus teacher. The elderly master treated him kindly like the son he never had. It started as one of those ordinary after-class discussions. Professor Akio was praising Tokiya for acing the midterm exams. This was followed by several after-class discussions which then developed a bond between Master and student. Professor Akio had known about the death of Mifuyu but not the circumstances surrounding it. Tokiya had not fully disclosed his life to his sensei. He did not want to have to deal with another Meguri Kyoza. His relationship with his sensei was just like that of Inoki. Cordial but not too profound. Just enough to understand why he is what he is.

Making friends....it was a good start...or so he hoped.

Tokiya had been doing great in Hokkaido. He lived quietly, did well at school and earned the respect and admiration of his classmates and teachers. It was at the end of sophomore year when he recieved a scholarship grant to to study in the prestigious Tokyo University where only a chosen few can attend the Computer Engineering class. He didn't want to accept it at first.

"This is a great opportunity, Mikagami-san." Akio-sensei told him, "The slots for that course are limited. And a full scholarship grant at that! It's one of the best, if not the best school in the country offering it."

"I know, Akio-sensei."he agreed, "It's just that...I'm not quite sure I want to return to Tokyo."

The old teacher put a hand on Tokiya's shoulder. "I know you are a little anxious, Mikagmai-san. But have you not told me a few days ago that you wanted to exorcise your inner demons?" Mikagami nodded. "Five years is long enough. Besides, isn't this the true test if you had indeed banished all the ugly memories of the past?"

Tokiya looked his sensei in the eye. "Alright. I'll go."

"That's my boy." the old man gave Tokiya a pat. "Though I sure am going to miss having my best student around."

It sounded like an eternity, even if he'd only left his home of 5 years barely a month ago. He'd only spoke nto Akio-sensei twice, as their schedules often conflicted. Not that there was much to say...there wasn't. Tokiya's arrival in Tokyo had been rather uneventful. School was school. He adjusted little in the academic sense. He had made a friend of sorts in the guise of Inoki, but that wasn't a major turnikng point either. Inoki was someone to talk to during class. They didn't hang out together after and they merely had small talk in the apartment. So life was nothing out of the usual routine.

Until....

Until he ran into his past all over again.

Bumping into Fuuko presented something all too new. He knew he wasn't running away from yesterday but having it come up to your face is a whole different ballgame.

_It's time you take it all out, Tokiya,_ he told himself. _This is the opportunity you need to prove to yourself that yesterday is a chapter to be ended. Finally. That all is over. That life will go on._

He looked at the flyer Inoki gave him this afternoon. Tokyo University Theatre Club presents "Beauty and The Beast." Auditions tomorrow at 4 PM, Kabuki hall. Tokiya smirked. Life starts anew.

Tokiya almost backed out of the auditions when he saw the line formed at Kabuki Hall. Most of the people there were known campus luminaries. Not that he was intimidated, he was jsut uncomforatble with crowd scenes. And the long waiting in line wasn't too appealing. Only Inoki's persistence prevented him from leaving.

"Ten minutes." pleaded the smaller young man. "If they don't call you by then, we'll get out of here, okay?"

Tokiya muttered something under his breath as he shrugged off another persistent female asking for his phone number. He was on the verge of screaming at another when...

"Mikagami Tokiya!"

Heads turned as the ensui master proceeded to the stage. He felt a hundred eyes follow him as he went to the platform. Whispers were almost audible, as they took note of the handsome newcomer's name.

"Alright." the director led Tokiya to a more secluded area of the stage. He handed him a script and instructed, "Read to me a couple of of lines will you?"

_Best to get this over with_, Tokiya thought, annoyed. The crowd scene had seemingly put out his fire. He grudgingly read the part without pretense nor second thought. He didn't wait for director to speak up before returning the script and walking away.

"So how did you do?" Inoki asked enthusiatically as they tried to find their way amidst the mass of studentry.

"I doubt he'll want to cast me in." Tokiya briefly replied, "Let's go."

As they were exiting the door, Tokiya was bumped by a hurrying figure.

"Oi, watch it!" he called annoyingly.

"Gomen nasai!" called the other figure. "Tokiya!" Fuuko paused and walked towards the ensui master. "Sorry about that." she apologized. A flicker of sudden curiosity appeared in her eye. "You're auditioning too?"

It was too late to deny it. "Just for kicks." he reasoned defensively. "I doubt they're going to put me in anyway." He frowned when Fuuko smiled teasingly.

"Are you in the cast?" Inoki asked.

Fuuko shoook her head, "No. I'm auditioning too. I hope I can get in."

"I'm sure they'll take you in." Inoki smiled, "The best of luck to you."

"Thanks." she smiled. "I'm going to be late. Catch you guys later!" she said as she dashed off to the long queue.

Inoki watched Fuuko's retreating figure. "Isn't she beautiful?" he sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." Tokiya proceeded to leave. "Let's get out of here."

Half an hour later, Mikagami sat by his lonesome at the Ramen House. His table was at the far corner of the restaurant, far and away from everyone else. He was deep in thought as he waited for his order to arrive.

"Oi, Tokiya!" came a female voice from behind him. He glanced casually at the owner who took a seat opposite him. "Lost in space again?"

"Oh it's you." he said flatly.

"Geez, at least show some enthusiasm." she remarked sarcastically. "Aren't you glad to see me?" a merry face replaced her earlier scowl. "You look as though Mori Kouran sat next to you. Cheer up!" Fuuko proceeded to order from the waitress. She shifted to Tokiya afterwards, "Where have you been all this time? God how long was it? Five years?"

Tokiya eyed her skeptically before replying, "I stayed at Hokkaido." he said dully.

"We were all wondering what happened to you." she said. Fuuko then launched into an account of what had occurred to the other members of Team Hokage. And despite himself, Tokiy found himself listening to her story.

Recca had taken up a business course, hoping to take over the fireworks shop after his father. Yanagi took up Education to become a school teacher. They were officially a couple and were planning to wed after college. Domon had taken on a career as a professional wrestler after being discovered in the Inter-Collegiate Wrestling Meet. He was embarking a national tour with All Japan Pro-Wrestling. Kaoru Koganei was a high school heartthrob while Ganko was in Junior high. Kagero was playing housekeeper for the Hanabishis and in the process managed to evade Shigeo's romantic advances. Kurei had married Neon and had moved to Okayama with his mother Tsukino. He was now engaged in several legal businesses and was expecting their first child. Joker had gone to build his own Gym and Training School in Tokyo.

"As for me, I'm taking up Architecture." Fuuko said in between eating the fried dumplings she ordered. "I'm planning to build my own arena one day for the Ura Butou Satsoujin." she laughed, only stopping when she saw the expression on Tokiya's face, "Ooh, sorry...I didn't mean to...sorry..."

"It's nothing." dismissed Tokiya. He looked at Fuuko who was thoroughly enjoying her food. "Your hair is long." he commented out of the blue.

"Oh this," she laughed,self-consciously sweeping it back, "I just thought it'd be nice for a change. I've worn my hair short long enough. Does it look bad?"

"No." Tokiya muttered.

They were silent for the next few minutes as each concentrated on the food they were eating. Tokiya found himself looking at his former teammate. Her physical appearance had indeed changed to a certain degree. The hair gave her a more feminine look. The headband was gone and she had a little make-up on. Although he knew that she was still as tough as she used to be, hidden behind that facade of gentleness. He could feel the energy coming from her, as strong and as vibrant as those days when they fought side by side in the Urabutosatsoujin. He had always considered her a tomboy. He wondered what prompted her to change as such.

It was out of his mouth before he could stop it, "So where's Raiha?"

The expression on Fuuko's face suddenly darkened, "Oh, Raiha...." she said so faintly Tokiya almost didn't hear it. "He....left me..."

A mild look of surprise crossed Tokiya's features. For all that attention and pampering Raiha gave Fuuko, he was surprised he could break up with her. "I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely. Subconsciously, he put his hand on hers that was on the table. "I didn't know."

"That's alright." she managed a meek smile. "I'm pretty much over it. After all, it's been 2 years." she glanced at Tokiya's warm hand on hers, and all of a sudden she felt herself blushing.

Tokiya withdrew his hand, finding a place for it on his lap. Again, a deafening silence followed. Fuuko started talking again, but Tokiya noticed that her liveliness had dampened. He then felt a little bit guilty for bringing up the topic of her ex-boyfriend.

"Well, I gotta go." she said at last, finishing her drink. "I don't want to be bothering you for too long." She stood up, picked her books and turned to leave when on impulse, Tokiya held her wrist.

He decided she was in no mood to go home by her lonesome. "Allow me to walk you home." he volunteered.   
Fuuko simply nodded.

**[TO BE CONTINUED][4]**

**[BACK TO THE FANFIC ARCHIVE][5]**

   [1]: destiny.html
   [2]: mailto:bluhdy1@angelfire.com
   [3]: tokiyafic.html
   [4]: tokiyafic3.html
   [5]: fanfic.html



	3. Icebreaker

**Chapter 3**

**Ice Breaker**

**March 13, 2000**

**[CONTINUATION...][1]**   
Tokiya pushed the door to his computer class and entered. He ignored the eys that greeted him on his arrival, even as they followed him all the way to his seat. Its' been like this since the day he stepped in university and he was rather used to it. Only this time, their stares were glued longer than before and this irked the ensui master.

"Mikagami!" called Hagiri, the class president. He approached Tokiya, took his hand and shook it, "Congratulations! I didn't know you had an actor in you."

"You lucky bastard!" called in another classmate, "Boy would I have loved to be in your shoes!"   
"You make our section proud." chimed in another.   
"We'll be cheering for you all the way!"

A look of extreme bewilderment was registered on Tokiya's face. His classmates all gathered round him and gave him pats on the back and handshakes. It wasn't until the professor arrived that all the furor died down.

"Mikagami-san." the lady teacher spoke after acknowledging the class greeting. Tokiya stood up. "Congratulations. you're perfect for the part."

"Excuse me, Kamami-sama?" he asked, still puzzled.

"You aced the lead male part, didn't you?" the teacher smiled, "We'll all look forward to your performance."

Mikagami was left open-mouthed.

*******

He found himself back at Kabuki Hall at 4 PM. The director had called for a meeting of all the students who passed the audition. It was during lunch break when Tokiya found out that he had been given the male lead of the play. His name was on top of the audition-passers list. Seeing it there (with lots of heart written on it obviously by other students) annoyed him enough not to notice anything else so he didn't know who else had passed the audition. He was muttering a multitude of curses and regretting his decision when Inoki found him.

"Cheer up Mikagami." smiled his friend, "It's not everyday to get lead in an all-star play." Inoki then winked mischievously. "Besides, you get to kiss the one who plays Beauty. And from what I know, she's a babe."

"Ahhhh...shut up Takameda." snarled Tokiya as they left for the next class.

Now Tokiya sat, staring blankly at the director who explained the rehearsal schedules, the roles they were to play and their target dates. Mikagami was listening half-heartedly, thinking of a way to get out of the play.

"Okay...how about we try the first scene, ne?" the director suggested, making the group break up and make their way towards the stage. It was at this point that Tokiya approached the director.

"Excuse me, Hamaguchi-san." he called the director.   
"Yes, Mikagami-san?" the short, curly-haired, bespectacled Drama instructor turned to Tokiya.   
"I was just wondering..." said the ensui master, "Why did you chose me? I mean...I didn't really put my best foot forward in that audition."

A wide smile covered Hamaguchi's face. "You didn't have to act, Mikagami-san. You're a natural grouch." The director sweatdropped when a crossed look lit Tokiya's features. "What I mean is, you're perfect for the part! You were so...cold, uncaring, indifferent and grumpy yesterday you literally aced it. You don't have to act. You were born that way!"

"Thanks a lot." sneered Tokiya. He threw the script away and turned his back, walking away. "I quit."

"See? What did I tell you? You're a natural!" beamed the director. Then realizing he meant what he said, he ran after the ensui wielder.

"Oh, wait, wait!" the director blocked Mikagami's path. "You can't quit. You're my star!"

"Not anymore." Tokiya spoke with finality. Hamaguchi dropped on his knees and embraced Mikagami's waist, much to the latter's irritation and embarassment.

"Oh please, no!" pleaded the director. "You're the only one worthy of the role. The rest of the auditioners couldn't hold a candle within a fifty mile radius of you. Please don't go."

The director looked pathetic on his knees, teary eyed and what-have-you dripping from his nose. The rest of the cast were looking at them strangely. Mikagami was red down to the roots of his hair.

"Alright. Alright already." he decided, holding the director's shoulders and pulling him up to a stand. "i don't want you to make a fool out of yourself." he sighed. Hamaguchi was already dancing with delight. "I do get to wear a mask during the play?"

"Yes, of course." the director cried in glee.   
"What have I gotten myself into?" Mikagami thought aloud.

*******

Three days into the rehearsal, Tokiya was feeling quite at home with his role. It was as though the part was made for him. He didn't have a difficult time emoting. It was also a nice way of blowing off steam fter class. Particularly when he was annoyed with a subject, a classmate or a teacher. All he had to do was release it into his role. It was an alternative way of relasing pressure. He felt good after every session, also because he hardly ever needed a double take. Despite himself, Miakgami found himself smiling.

"You know Inoki," he told his only friend one session break. "I'm beginning to enjoy this."

"See, I was right." beamed Inoki. "I hate to say I told you so..."

"Airhead..." Tokiya interrupted. His gaze shifted to a beautiful girl with lustrous blonde hair and a body to die for. "Except maybe..." he motioned to refer to her, "Working with her."

"Suzumi Kobayashi?' Inoki exclaimed in surprise, "Isn't she the one who plays Beauty? Why? She's an absolute bombshell!"

"She should be playing the Beast if you ask me," snorted Tokiya. "She's mean and snotty. And...she literally throws herself at me every single day."

"She can throw herself at me any day of the week." Inoki sighed dreamily. His daydreaming burst when Tokiya elbowed him the abdomen. "Aoiiii! What was that for?"

"You need a reality check." smirked Tokiya. "Looks aren't everything."

"Really now?" a female voice piped up from behind. "Words of wisdom from Tokiya Mikagami."

The two boys turned about simultaneously and found Fuuko standing there, a big box of props in her arms.   
"Hi." Inoki greeted shyly."Let me help you with that." But before Inoki could take the box from Fuuko, Tokiya had taken the load off his former teammates' hands.

"Thanks." Fuuko smiled.

"How come I never see you on stage?" Tokiya asked. "I thought you auditioned."

"Oh I did." Fuuko said. "I got the lead female part."   
Tokiya's brows shot up in question, "But I thought..."

"Suzumi?" Fuuko querried in return. "I was the one who was supposed to play Beauty...but then I realized I was better at giving orders than taking them so Hamaguchi-san made me stage manager instead." she explained. She then turned to Tokiya, "Lucky for you Mikagami. Otherwise, you'd end up kissing me in the final scene, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." she burst out laughing.

Tokiya turned purple, "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing..." Fuuko supressed a giggle. "I just can't imagine you and me..." and Fuuko walked away laughing like a lunatic.

Tokiya smiled arrogantly, "Humph...you don't know what you're missing."

Fuuko stopped laughing and faced Tokiya, obviously irritated, "Yeah right. As if you've ever kissed a girl."

"You wouldn't know." rebutted Mikagami. "I bet you couldn't kiss a frog."

Fuuko put her hands on her hips, "Well excuse me...Raiha thinks I'm a great kisser."

"If you're such a great kisser...why did he break up with you?" he taunted.

Fuuko turned pale with Tokiya's remark. The amusement disappeared from her face and was replaced by an expression Tokiya can't quite read. It was a while before she retaliated. "Relationships aren't just about kissing." And despite the fact that she hid it, Tokiya detected a quiver in her voice. And were those...tears in her eyes? Before Tokiya could interpret the look on her face, Fuuko walked away.

"Fuuko...wait!"   
"Places everyone!" screamed Hamaguchi, clapping his chubby hands to get everyone's attention.   
"Fuuko!"   
But she had disappeared behind the stage curtains.   
"Oi, Mikagami!" called the director. "We don't have all day! Come up here!"   
And all he could do was follow the director.

*******

"I quit!" screamed Suzumi Kobayashi. She stomped her feet and stormed down the stage.   
"Suzumi, wait!" the director called, "What seems to be the problem?"   
"Him!" the beautiful sophomore pointed an accusing finger at a very irate Tokiya. "I can't work with him anymore!"   
"I'm the one you can't work with?" Tokiya counterattacked. "Just because I wont let you smooch me makes me unworkable?"   
"But there is a kissing scene in the script!" defended Nozomi.   
"Not in this part, there isn't." Tokiya stated as a matter-of-factly. "We're only at the part where they first met."   
"Well I am not going back." threatened Suzumi. She turned and walked away with her head held up high. She just had taken 5 steps when she turned around, "Well isn't anyone going to stop me?"

Nobody said a word.

Suzumi stormed out, purple with rage.

It was a while before someone spoke out. "You know, I don't want to sound rude, but I'm glad she's out of the production." said Kogero who played Beauty's father.

"Me too." agreed Asuka. And everyone commented how diasgreeable the pretty coed was and how releived they were that she was gone.   
"There's just one problem." said Toshiro, the assistant director. "Who's going to take her place?"   
"I can't hold another audition!" complained the director, "We're going to fall behind schedule!"   
All eyes shifted to the stage manager.   
"No way." Fuuko said, "I can't...and I won't."   
"Fuuko-san!" requested the director, "You were the original choice. Come on..."   
"I'm sorry, Hamaguchi-sensei. I can't." Fuuko apologized.   
"Why? You auditioned fot the part in the first place."   
"I have other commitments." she stated firmly. "I can help you find a replacement, Hamaguchi-san. Don't worry. I know a lot of good actresses who'd be willing to work for that part."   
The director's shoulders fell. "If you're sure..."   
Fuuko nodded.   
"I guess we'll have to rehearse the part where Beauty isn't a major part of." he declared to the rest of the cast. "Back to your places."   
When Fuuko looked up, Tokiya was staring at her.

**[TO BE CONTINUED][2]**

**[BACK TO THE FANFIC ARCHIVE][3]**

  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: tokiyafic2.html
   [2]: tokiyafic4.html
   [3]: fanfic.html



	4. Little Surprises

**CHAPTER 4**

**LITTLE SURPRISES**

**By [Fuuko no Miko][1]**

**March 13, 2000**

****

**[CONTINUATION...][2]**   
Fuuko had just gone outside the school gates when she heard someone call her.

"Fuuko!"

She turned about. The ensui master stood there, tall and straight. The evening breeze blew his silvery hair from his face. A steetlamp illuminated the otherwise dark night.

"What do you want?" Fuuko asked sternly.

"About this afternoon..." he began, and with a little difficulty, managed to get the words out. "I'm....sorry."

A deafening silence followed, as the two figures stood there under the light of the streetlamp. The wind of autumn blowing dried orange leaves around them.

"I apologize for what I've said..." he spoke slowly, sincerely. Apologizing came as no easy task for him, as he usually did not regret words he speak out. That was the old Tokiya, his alter ego told him. The new Tokiya, the man beginning a new chapter of his life is a little less strict, or at least he wanted to be.

A little smirk appeared on Fuuko's lips, "That's new. Are you the same Tokiya Mikagami I knew 5 years ago?"

"I said I'm sorry and I meant it. What else do you want?" he irritably crossed his arms over his chest and his eyebrows met.

Fuuko smiled, "Now that's the Mikagami I know. Of course you're forgiven. You know I'm not the type to hold grudges."

"Then you're going to accept the role?" Tokiya asked finally.

"What role?" Fuuko inquired, then realizing what he said, replied, "What makes you think the reason I didn't take it was because of you?" she angrily put her hands on her hips.

"Just a thought." chuckled Tokiya, "You didn't want to work with me after what I said this afternoon...correct?"

"Says who?" Fuuko snarled, "I'm a busy person, that's why I didn't take it."

"Yeah right..." a corner of his mouth lifted, "Make me believe that." he turned around and began walking away.

"Fine! I'll take the role! Just to show you how dead wrong you are." she declared.

"We'll see...."

_It worked_, Tokiya smiled to himself. _It actually worked!_ He would've laughed at how he had tricked Fuuko into taking the female lead, but she was going to give him hell if she found out. Oh, she would be in an outrage.

_Why am I doing this?_ Mikagami stopped to think.

Because Fuuko was safe, he reasoned. Suzumi, the former lead female, was a lot like a number of girls he had ran into before. Shamelessly displaying their undying affection. Females who wouldn't take no for an answer. Mikagami had analyzed his situation thoroughly. If they were to put another female opposite him, chances are, they're going to end up at each other's necks like with what happened with him and Suzumi. With his former teammate, he knew he was safe. Not that they wouldn't argue, Lord knows how stubborn Fuuko could be. But at least with her, he doesn't have to go into an everyday warfare trying to shove off her affection. She wouldn't spend every minute of their practice time seducing him. He trusted Fuuko in that aspect, as he knew she wasn't the least bit attracted to him.

Besides, she was still in love with Raiha. It was that obvious even if they split up 2 years ago.

Satisfied, Tokiya began trekking the road home.

*******

Hamaguchi-san nearly kissed Mikagami when he found out the latter had convinced Fuuko to take the starring role. The ensui master however, blocked him before he could embarass them both. And it had been a right decision, Tokiya decided. He felt a little more comfortable working with his former teammate. She was professional and hardworking, showing the same dedication she had during the Urabutosatsoujin. Although she blew her top every once in a while, he didn't pay much attention to it. He was, after all, used to her.

"Mikagami, I was wondering." Inoki spoke one time while they were having lunch. "Are you and Fuuko more than just acquaintances in high school?"

"Why do ask?" he questioned back.

"I cant help but notice," the other man began, "And I'm not the only one who does...that you seem to have good chemistry on stage. I mean...you hit it off good."

Tokiya snorted, "You people analyze everything to death." he finished a dumpling before answering again, "We worked together for a time." During the Urabutosatsoujin, he mentally added.

"Oh." was all Inoki could say. The expression on Tokiya's face told him that that was all he could get out of the ensui wielder.

Later that afternoon, Tokiya was the first to arrive at the practice hall. His teacher for the last period had not shown up and they were sent home early. It was a weekend and he had finished all the homework for Monday so he had the rest of the afternoon off. He declined Inoki's invitation to a cousin's birthday party. Having nothing to do before rehearsals, he decided to go to Kabuki Hall.

The theater hall was deserted except for the janitor. Tokiya took a seat on one of the aisle chairs. He leaned back and relaxed. On stage he saw the backdrop to be used for the play. It was barely three weeks before they present for the school fair, and Hamaguchi-san drove them to the limit. They would go home around 8 PM after rehearsal. Thankfully the cast wasn't a difficult one to handle. Other than the occassional, unavoidable biskering , everything else worked harmoniously.

Just like the old days. Just like Team Hokage.

They had gotten off to a rough start as a team, as if they could never hold up against Mori Kouran's team of lethal assassins. They went through heaven and hell trying to survive. Later on they became one cohesive unit, a force strong enough to overcome the adversary. They had become a real team.

And perhaps, a big family.

Tokiya had never really been a team player in the truest sense. Since he had learned to live on his own at the age of 10, he was used to being alone. Strong and independent, he never needed anybody's help nor company. Even when he was with Team Hokage, he still felt like an island. Sure he had worked with them, but that was only because he wanted to protect Yanagi. His existence was strictly his business. He never needed anyone.

And yet.....

Much as he hated to admit it, during those five years of solace...he sort of...missed them. Tokiya clenched his fist. He couldn't...he wouldn't...he shouldn't. He refuses to acknowledge the fact that for one time or another, he wondered how the rest of the team was doing. That he longed to hear Koganei's wisecracks, Ganko's mischievousness, Yanagi's sweet disposition, Fuuko's loud, exasperated sighs...heck, there are even very brief moments he wished he could see Recca's ugly face, if only for a minute or two. And Domon...he wouldn't say he missed that snot-nosed pig. But once in a blue moon, he'd wonder if he'd gotten tetanus yet from that ridiculous nose ring. Or if he had the sense to realize that the Mohawk hairdo had died with the Mr. T fad of the early eighties.

"You're early."

Mikagami snapped back into reality upon hearing a voice. He saw Fuuko emerge from the backstage pushing a clothesline of costumes towards the stage. Apparently, she was also an early bird. He noted she looked quite different today...no, she loked very different. She was wearing a miniskirt.

Fuuko in a _miniskirt_?

Was there something wrong with his eyesight? While he knew she used to sport one as part of her ensemble as a school uniform, he never recalled her wearing it as a fashion statement. This one was. With a pretty white tanktop and a blue skirt that flattered her womanly figure.And though he didn't vocalize it, he thought she looked rather...er...nice.

_Nice_. Was that the proper word?

"What are those for?" he asked, trying to erase his most recent thoughts, shifting his eyes from Fuuko to the rack of garments.

"They're the costumes for the play." Fuuko explained. She pulled out a beautiful royal blue tailcoat embelisshed with gold. "This one's yours."

Tokiya declined trying it on, "Aren't you the star of the show? Why are you ppushing the costume rack around?"

"That's because I'm _still_ stage manager." she told the ensui master, "Even if I do play Miss Belle, I also help Hamaguchi-san. He's already having a difficult time as it is. Besides, I like the work, it keeps me busy."

Busy for what...Tokiya wondered. Why would she want to keep herself preoccupied? Was there anything she was trying to stay away from?

_It's none of your business, Mikagami,_ he could almost hear her say. And he had to agree. What business was it of his to interfere with her life? After all, they're not exactly the closest of friends.

But then, Tokiya must acknowledge the fact that since they started working together as co-stars, he had learned more about his former teammate's character. He had begun to see more of the girl he fought side by side with against Mori Kouran. Sure she was tough, strong, and stubborn. But now he could also see her softer side. Escpecially when they act. He could feel the sensitivity, the passion, the vulnerability. All he could see through her expressions and emotions.

And he appreciated all that.

_Hell, what is this all coming to_? he thought. He snapped back into the present itme when Fuuko spoke again.

"Errrr...you want to practice our scene?" she asked.

"Okay."

Tokiya picked up a copy of the script and ascended the stage. Standing closer to Fuuko, he could smell the sweet perfume emanating from her.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Where were we?" she started opening her script and searched.

"The ballroom scene." Mikagami recalled quickly.

"Okay." Fuuko took a quick look at her lines and stepped up closer to the ensui master. "Errr... do you know how to dance?"

"A waltz can't be that difficult, can it?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Fuuko shrugged. "Whatever." She went to the portable CD player and played the string version of Beauty and The Beast.

"May I have this dance?" Tokiya recited his line.

"The pleasure is mine." Fuuko replied.Seeing Tokiya's slight hesitancy, Fuuko put his left hand on her waist and put hers on his shoulder. They were barely three steps ahead when he stepped on her foot.

"Yeow!" Fuuko exclaimed, raising her right foot. "You've got two left feet!"

"Well you've got big feet." Tokiya stated.

Fuuko put her ands on her hips. "Admit it, Tokiya. You can't dance."

"Can you?" he challenged irritably.

"Not if you're talking full ballroom." she answered, "But I do know a little waltz. I was an extra during the Cinderella play last year."

Tokiya burst out laughing, "You??? Dancing in a play??? Are they desperate for actresses here?"

Fuuko swung at Mikagami with a left, missing by a hair. "Wisecrack." she retaliated. "We aren't going to get anywhere so keep your comments to yourself and dance."

Once again, he put her hand around her waist and took hold of the opposite hand.

"Follow my lead." Fuuko instructed.

Mikagami proved once again that he was a fast learner. It wasn't long before he had her gracefully waltzing on the open stage.

"Oi, you learn quick." Fuuko praised her partner.

Tokiya smirked. "I told you I'm good."

"Airhead." she retorted as he twirled her around.

All the while he found himself staring into Fuuko's eyes, trying to dissect their inner depths. At first he had done it only on her instructions that he shouldn't stare at the floor nor on her head when dancing with her.

"Look dreamy," Fuuko said, "As if you're being enchanted...bewitched. You're dancing with me, not the ceiling, not the floor."

Now he can't seem to take his gaze off her. Her face looked so soft and smooth under the pale stage lights. Tendrils of her hair swept gently on her face. Her eyes looked at him with a strange innocence...and somewher in them, he could feel what seemed to be a concealed sadness.

Tokiya slowed his pace until they came to halt under the illumination of a spotlight. He didn't let her go just yet. Instead, he pulled her closer...and closer still until his face was a mere few inches from her.

"Tokiya?" Fuuko asked, bewildered. He didn't seem to hear her. He cupped her right cheek with his hand and brought it closer to his. Fuuko swallowed nervously.

Tokiya closed his eyes and went about, slowly...slowly. He swore he coule hear her heart beat in the stillness of the surroundings. He could feel her breathe softly, apparently nervously. He parted his lips slightly to meet hers.

CLAAANGG!!!!

Tokiya jerked away in the blink of an eye. He and Fuuko parted as two magnets repelled. From a short distance, one of the stage crew could be seen putting down a box full of props. He bent down to pick up what had caused the noise...one of the silver trays to be used as props.

Fuuko stole a glance at Tokiya who had his eyes averted. Tokiya noted, at the corner of his eye, that she was blushing.

"I don't remember that part of the script." she said jokingly before running down the steps to help the new arrival.

_Bakaaa...bakaaa_...he told himself repeatedly. What possessed him to do what he just did? He just didn't understand.

_You're taking the play too seriously_, he thought. He was getting carried away by his role. The character he play was theoretically attracted to the character Fuuko was playing. In this make-believe world, they were supposedly in love.

It's not supposed to cross over to the real world. It wasn't right. The line between reality and fantasy must be drawn. It was the first time Tokiya had starred in a play and he was probably having a little difficulty separating fact from fiction. Which was strange, he thought. He'd always been a man in control of himself and his actions.

What was wrong here?

The rest of the cast followed and they had begun rehearsals. Fuuko didn't seem to be affected by what had occured earlier, even when they repeated the scene. Not that he was affected either. They went through it as though nothing had happened. The rest of the practice had gone without any major hitches. They finished around seven-thirty in the evening.

"Mikagami!" Fuuko called him as he went down the steps when the director called it a day.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" she querried.

"No."

"Great! I was wondering if you could come with me."

Mikagami's brows rose. Was Fuuko asking him out on a....date?

"What for?"

"See..." she twiddled her thumbs, "I....I've got a date tomorrow with this guy..."

"Oh." came the dry reply. "Why? I don't think your date is going to be thrilled having a third person around."

"That's just it." Fuuko said, "He knows I'm starring in a paly with THE TOKIYA MIKAGAMI,"she put an emphasis on his name. "And he's a little bit...jealous....knowing how popular you are with girls and stuff. So I thought that maybe if I introduce you to him...he'll see that there's nothing to be jealous about since he'll see that we're just friends."

He pondered this a while, as Fuuko stared at him with puppy dog eyes.He sighed, "Okay. If it helps."

"Thanks a lot, Tokiya!" she cried happily, and in a surprise gesture, she jumped up to kiss Tokiya on the cheek.

He blushed.

*******

"You're meeting him in a wrestling match?" the ensui master couldn't hide the surprise in his voice when they went to enter the colliseum.

"Uhuh." she replied. "He's a major wrestling fan."

Mikagami couldn't believe his ears. Wheh he picked Fuuko up at her apartment, he was expecting her to tell him they were going to some fancy restaurant or hotel to meet her date, seeing how dolled-up she was. Her long, purple hair had been clipped at the back of her head with a lavender bow. And she was wearing a pretty lavender dress in silk. It was held up by spaghetti straps and its hem stopped midway between her thighs. It showed off her great figure with the curves in all the right places and her shapely legs. She had the lightest of make-up on, with pretty earrings and a bracelet completing the look. She wore strappy, heeled shoes. Tokiya wasn't exactly fond of assessing women, but he knew a glamourous one if he saw it. And Fuuko was indeed looking exceptionally pretty tonight.

And she was meeting her date in a wrestling match! How ironic.

They were ushered unto ringside seats. Tokiya didn't hide the discomfort he had as they squeezed among thousands of wrestling fans. Fuuko was obviously having the time of her life, cheering and screaming along with the bundled masses as they watched battle after battle as performed by the ring gladiators. Tokiya rolled his eyes heavenward. Fuuko's new beau better show up soon. He was beginning to lose his composure.

"And now," the ring announcer declared, "From Tokyo Japan, weighing in at 300 lbs. The Oni, Domon Ishijima!!!!!"

Tokiya almost choked on the mineral water he was drinking upon hearing the name of the approaching wrestler. And he didn't believe it until he saw it with his own two eyes. It was Domon! Retaining his mohawk do, although wearing it a little longer at the back. He was taller, about 20 pounds heavier, heavily-bearded and wearing the same animal-print leotards he had donned on the UBS 5 years ago. Most importantly, the nose ring was still there.

"Go Domon!" Fuuko clapped merrily, causing Tokiya to choke for a second time.

Fuuko was dating...Domon Ishijima? She dressed up all ladylike because of this Frankenstein? Tokiya felt as though he had lost his appetite.

The wrestling match lasted 10 minutes with Tokiya watching in disbelief while Fuuko cheered with glee. Domon won the match, raising his hands and posing like an idiot, just like in the UBS.

Apparently nothing has changed, Tokiya shook his head.

An hour later, Fuuko dragged Tokiya to the backstage despite his protests. Domon was a minor star, as dozens of fans camped outside his locker room lining for autographs. The ensui wielder couldn't believe his eyes. It was a while before the fans cleared out and they were led inside the dressing room by an usher.

Domon's dressing room was wide but cluttered. They were informed that he was inside the bathroom changing clothes when they stepped in.

"Domon-kun...we're here!" Fuuko called.

"Surprise!!!!"

Tokiya was jolted when out of their hiding places, the member of Team Hokage jumped out. Recca, Yanagi, Kaoru, Domon, Ganko and Kondo were there. Before he could say anything, he got lunged over by Ganko who was still as juvenile as she used to be.

"Hi Tokiya-sempai! How have you been?" Yanagi greeted.

"You girly bastard! Where on earth did you hide?" Recca slapped him on the back.

"Mikagami nii-chan!" he almost didn't recognize Kaoru's manly voice."we missed you!"

"Great to see you Mikagami!" called Domon.

Tokiya's gaze shifted to Fuuko who was beaming proudly in the background. It became obvious to him who had staged this surprise reunion. And that thing about her date was just a facade. Before Tokiya had any chance to react, he was half-dragged to a waiting van by his enthusiastic former teammamtes.

**[TO BE CONTINUED][3]**

**[BACK TO THE FANFIC SECTION][4]**

   [1]: mailto:bluhdy1@angelfire.com
   [2]: tokiyafic3.html
   [3]: tokiyafic5.html
   [4]: fanfic.html



	5. Turning Point

**CHAPTER 5**

**TURNING POINTS**

**By Fuuko no Miko**

**March 13, 2000**

**[Continuation][1]**

The vehicle they rode in was owned by Domon, a product of all the hard work he put out in the squared circle. It brought them to a fancy little restaurant in the outskirts of Tokyo. They were ushered into a private booth away from the rest of the customers. The food came immediately so it was obvious that the event had been previously planned.

Tokiya was at the center of the table. Fuuko was on his left, sitting next to Domon. Koganei was on his right with Ganko next to him. Recca and Yanagi sat opposite him. The ensui wielder, in between servings, took a mental note of his old teammates. Recca was almsot the same, with his outrageous hair and trademark bandaid on the cheek. Only this time he was taller and more broad-shouldered. Though his childishness was still there, Koganei had grown quite significantly and looked rather dashing at 17. He was still a brat in Tokiya's eyes though. Ganko's hair had grown long and she was beginning to mold into a pretty young teenager. Kondo was the same stuffed, obnoxious animal that he was. Domon looked every bit his part a professional wrestler. He wondered if the latter used his Dosei Wa for fighting. And Yanagi....

Yanagi was as beautiful as ever, and her similarity with his deceased sibling Mifuyu was all the more striking. She had bloomed into an attractive young woman. She was sweet and charming as always. She almost took his breath away.

Almost....

The group chatted merrily away. They asked him on what he did in Hokkaido which Tokiya answered less enthusiastically. The team didn't seem to mind though as they kept on a lively conversation. Updating who did what when. Domon bragged about his blooming career as a professional wrestler with All-Japan promotions, while Recca mentioned of his plans of marriage with Yanagi. Koganei was relating his tales about high school and the pains of being a heartthrob. All of which Tokiya listened to with less interest than was expected of him.

They ranted on for what seemed to be an eternity until midnight. Pleasantries and goodbyes were exchanged with a promise to meet again soon. Everybody went their separate ways after that. Recca took Yanagi home while Koganei escorted Ganko.

"I'd love to take you back to your apartment, Fuuko-chan," Domon said heartily, "But my plane for Fukuoka leaves within the hour." he puckered his lips. "So I'll just settle for a goodnight kiss....Ummmmphhh!" Domon fell backwards when his lips were met by Fuuko's fist.

"Dream on, Ishijima!" Fuuko cried, "Not in this lifetime...or the next!"

Domon dazedly regained his composure, "Oiya, Fuuko-chan, you still pack a wallop." He waved goodbye before getting on his vehicle, "I'll see you again sometime."

Fuuko and Tokiya stood still as the van sped away.

"Still carrying a torch for you, I see." he sneered.

Fuuko shook her head,"And for a while I thought he was over it." when Fuuko turned around, she noted Mikagami was walking away.

"Oi, Tokiya!" she ran to follow him, "Wait up!" She tried to keep pace with him but it was rather obvious that Tokiya was deliberately walking faster. "You don't look too happy." Fuuko noted, "Anything wrong?"

Tokiya stopped in his tracks, his back to her. "You could've asked me first if I wanted to see them again."

A look of shock registered on Fuuko's face. "What do you mean? Didn't you want to see your old friends?"

"If and when and where I'd like to see them is my business. Not yours." he replied coldly.

Fuuko froze, "But I thought...I...I just wanted to welcome you back...you know, get the old gang back together. What's so bad about that?"

He still had his back to her. "Did it ever occur to you why I left Tokyo without saying a word to anybody, Fuuko?"

"No.....but...," the surprise in her voice was now beginning to turn into an angry one."You want to be left alone...is that it?" she didn't wait for him to answer. Fuuko bit her lip. "I should've realized...once an island, always an island." she frowned. "I suppose you never really looked at us other than teammates, huh, Mikagami? Nothing more." she was silent for a short while. "And I used to htink we were friends, " she laughed bitterly. "But then I don't think the word rings any bell to you, does it?" Fuuko turned away. "You know Tokiya, I never thought the day would come that I'd compare you to Kurei..." she took a glance at Tokiya who was still quiet. "The old Kurei, that is. Angry. Bitter. Cold. You hate world for being cruel to you and yet you refuse to be comforted. You close the doors to those who wish to care for you."

Fuuko walked away. "I wont force myself or the rest of Team Hokage on you Mikagami," she snorted, "And I thought all my efforts would be appreciated. Now I know."

She had long gone but Tokiya was still standing there by the sidewalk. Fuuko had every right to be angry. She obviously worked hard to get the rest of Team Hokage reunited and here he was angry at her for doing so.

But why?

Why was he upset?

Was it perhaps because he wasn't ready to see them again? That he wasn't prepared to come to terms with his past? Even if it had been 5 years and he said he was burying the hatchet and starting over again?

But that's a coward's reason Mikagami, he told himself, and you are anything but. He wasn't the type to run away from problems nor responsibilities. He would face them head on. Was that not the reason he returned to Tokyo? To exorcise demons of long ago? To make a new life? Close the door of the past? Let go of bitter memories and make a fresh start? He used to think that reuniting with his former teammates would keep him from doing just that, burying his yesterday.

Did it though? Did seeing them again bring back old ghosts? Bring back painful memories? Make him feel the pain of loss and of not having the girl he had given his heart to love her back? The answer was being all too clear, coming up to his face.

He owed Fuuko an apology.

*******

It was harder than he thought.

Although they had rehearsals during the weekened, Fuuko would not speak to him. Even if they worked on the same stage. She recited her lines as directed and said nothing more. She came, rehearsed and left without a word to him other than what was written on the script. He attempted several times to talk to her alone, but he was not given the liberty to. Fuuko avoided him like the plague. And he understood why. He had been an insensitive iceberg. One Monday night after rehearsals, Tokiya decided he had had enough. He was going to talk to her whether she wanted to or not.

"Who is it?" Fuuko called as she proceeded to open the front door of her apartment upon hearing the doorbell. "Oh, it's you." she said drily upon seeing Tokiya on her doorstep. She was about to close the door when he put his foot in.

"Talk to me..." he said in a tone so unfamiliar of him, "Or I'll break your door down with the ensui." he half-jokingly added.

Fuuko sighed. "I could do without repairman bills." she opened the door. "What do you want?"

Tokiya stared at her for a couple of seconds before speaking. "I came to apologize."

She assessed him for a while before throwing the door open. "Come in."

Her apartment was smaller than his but it was comfortable furnished. Fuuko asked him to sit while she got something to drink. Tokiya settled on the sofa. While waiting, his attention was drawn to a picture fram on the side table. He picked it up.

The photograph was taken with Mt. Fuji as the backdrop. Smiling on the photograph was Raiha and Fuuko in casual wear. Raiha's arm was on her waist while Fuuko's head was on his shoulder. The picture was almost three years old.

_She still loved him_, Tokiya decided. Even if she said she was over him, she still displayed their picture together.

He returned the photograph on the desk just as Fuuko arrived with a cup of tea. She put it on the coffee table and took the chair opposite Mikagami.

"Look...I..." Tokiya began a little awkwardly, " I'm sorry about what happened the other day." He looked straight into Fuuko's eyes. "I guess I went overboard." He shrugged. "I shouldn't have said what I've said. It's just that..." he then shifted his gaze blankly into space. "Coming back after a five-year absence...it's not easy. I know I left without a trace..."

"You disappeared literally," Fuuko said softly. "We were all worried about you."

"It does sound a little cruel," he admitted, "Leaving without saying goodbye. But you see, if I did, I might have not left at all." Fuuko cast him a bewildered look. "You know me Fuuko. I wasn't always the most beloved member of the team. Even if I've been through a lot together with you guys, I consider myself a separate entity. A lone wolf." he paused to clear his throat. "The reason I left Tokyo 5 years ago was beause I wanted to go soul-searching. Find myself. I didn't think I could do that with too many memories haunting me here in Tokyo."

"Mifuyu..." replied Fuuko, "And Yanagi."

Tokiya nodded. "Which is also why I didn't want any contact. I wanted to be alone for a while."

"You've always spent your life alone." Fuuko pointed out, "Even if we were around you remained in your solid shell. Untouchable."

"I know." Tokiya confessed. "For five years I've kept to myself, promising that I'm going to make peace with myself. Exorcise my demons and start making my way in the world. That's why I returned to Tokyo."

When Fuuko didn't say anything, Tokiya continued. "So you see why I try to change a few things. I tried making a friend or two."

"Inoki." Fuuko answered.

Tokiya nodded. "And this thing with the theatre. I wasn't really interested...but I thought, why not? It offered a change of environment somehow."

"Okay...Fuuko nodded.

"I was like a child again...just beginning to learn how to walk." he said, "And then when I ran into you...and the rest of Team Hokage...it was like stumbling into a block."

"It was as if I was running straight into a brick wall...so unexpected. I guess you could say I was losing balance." he laughed a little.

"You thought seeing us again will bring back those memories. Bring up the past..." Fuuko said thoughtfully.

Tokiya looked at her. "Yes. I suppose its like seeing a dead man come to life again after attending his burial. Or at least I thought it was." he sighed. A dead silence followed when neither of them spoke. Tokiya was the first one to break it. "After what you told me that night, I realized...that it wasn't the case. That the memories that came back when I met the team all over again were the happy ones. About the good times we've shared when we were together. I know I looked like a frosted snowman then, not smiling and all. Looking disinterested and upset. But deep inside, I was feeling good. Excited. I guess I just let my pride get in the way. Yeah, I suppose that was it. Tokiya Mikagami didn't want to look like an excited little kid. He had to keep up that stiff, uncaring image he used to project. Denying the fact that inside, his heart was melting. That he longed to share good times with great friends that he had turned his back on." he smirked. "I know I'm beginning to sound ridiculous. But what can I do? I was confused...maybe I still am...a little. But these few days of pondering, I finally got to face the truth. Admit a reality."

"And that would be..." Fuuko inquired.

"That I have already put matters to rest. That I have closed one chapter in my life. The chapter with bleak, dark memoirs. And that I am beginning to take a new step towards a new horizon...and doing that with good friends by my side to support me is what I've always wanted to do." And for the first time in a long time, Tokiya found himself smiling a genuine one.

In an unexpected gesture, Fuuko apporached Tokiya and hugged him, giving him a squeeze. "I'm so happy for you, Tokiya." she smiled.

Tokiya hugged her back, his heart overwhelming with a happiness he had not known for a long while. He was glad that he did what he did. He had not only made amends with the friend he had realized to have helped him cast out his inner demons, but he had also made a compromise with himself. It felt good. Really good.

He didn't know how long they had stayed that way. He withdrew, looking Fuuko straight in the face, and he saw tears of joy in her eyes. He wiped one that threatened to fall with his thumb. "You know, I've been really acting bad around you." he said. "This is the nth time I made you get teary-eyed."

Fuuko wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She stood up and resumed her place opposite Tokiya. "Well these tears are good ones." she said happily. "Not like the ones before, you wretch." she laughed.

"Perhaps I can atone for it by treating you to dinner?" he suggested.

Fuuko's gaze met him challengingly, "My price is high." she joked.

"You deserve it, anyway." he smirked. "Now get dressed and I'll take you to some fancy French restaurant. Don't take too long though. This offer expires in thirty minutes."

Fuuko stuck her tongue out at Mikagami before proceeding to get dressed. The latter laughed and rested on the chair, turning on the TV set while waiting for her to get dressed.

Mikagami kept his word and brought Fuuko to an expensive French restaurant. She had been a little shy ordering, so Mikagami took liberties and ordered the house specialty for her. They had kept a lively conversation then. Tokiya had opened the gateways of his life to his friend, telling her all the things he had used to keep for himself. Fuuko was a good listener, making comments if and when need be. They exchanged stories of what had gone through their lives in the past five years, laughing and teasing every now and then. The hours passed without them noticing it, and the restaurant had neared closing before they decided to call it a night. Tokiya brought Fuuko home to the doors of her apartment.

"I had fun, Tokiya." she smiled at him. "Thanks."

"So did I." he confessed. He paused before continuing. "Perhaps we can...do this again sometime?"

Fuuko looked into the ensui wielder's eyes, and seeing the sincerity in his suggestion, she found herself nodding. "It could get expensive though." she reminded jokingly.

It was his turn to laugh. "We don't always have to do it in an expensive restaurant." he shrugged. "We can do it at my place. I can cook."

"Oooo...your cheapskate streak is coming out." Fuuko giggled. "Alright...maybe some other time."

They stood in silence after that, their gazes locked. As if waiting for the other one to make a move. As Tokiya was about to make his, Fuuko stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks a lot for a wonderful time, Tokiya." she said. "I'll be looking forward to the next. Good night." and with that she turned about and went in her apartment.

"Good night." was all he could get out of his mouth. Fuuko's stare had held him captive for those brief seconds, and he was at a loss at what he had wanted to do.

"_As is you ever kissed a girl."_ he remembered her teasing him not too long ago. And she was right. All his life, he had never, ever kissed anyone of the opposite sex.

_There's always a first time for everything_, he thought, smiling to himself. Maybe he could attempt it another time. And with a smile on his lips, he walked away.

*******

The rehearsals went on smoothly, with the gap between Fuuko and Tokiya finally settled. And it was evident, as their chemistry on stage was better than before. Tokiya had felt wonderful then, the way he hadn't been for a long, long time. Working with Fuuko was a pleasure. He looked forward to their rehearsals every day, and even what came after it. Ever since they had a good time having dinner in the French restaurant, they made it a point to spend every night together. They sometimes ate out at the small fastfood centers near the University or at Tokiya's place where he would dish up specialties he had learned on his hiatus. They spent most of their time with just the two of them but there were periods when Inoki would join them. After dinner, Tokiya would help Fuuko finish her homework and she in turn, would help him with a number of projects that required a woman's flair. They often talked, of the past, the present, the future. Things they wanted to accomplish, things they've done, their failures. For the first time in his life, Tokiya was sharing his feelings with a friend.

Or was Fuuko something more than that?

He had found in her a confidante with whom he could share his inner longings, his dreams, his troubles. And she did that to him too. She told him of her frustrations, her ambitons, her insecurites. They seemed to have formed a bond stronger than what Tokiya ever had, other than that which he had shared with his sister. A bond he did not want to break, lest it caused him insurmountable pain once more.

"Are you ready yet?" he called out one time he dropped by her house to take her out for dinner. He came in and out of her house with liberty. When she didn't answer his ring and he found the door unlocked, he proceeded to come in.

"I'm over here!" she cried, the voice coming from the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you aren't dressed. I don't have all night...." he paused as he saw Fuuko in an apron, bent over the oven and pulling out a tray of baked lasagna. The kitchen was in utter chaos. Bowls, trays, stirring utensils scattered all over the place. Dirty dishes piled high on the sink. Several cookbooks opening into different pages. He was about to ask what she was up to when he saw the beautifully arranged table, with candlelight and two plates decoratively placed on them. Even the napkins were folded into swan shapes.

Fuuko removed her apron, put her hands on her hips and appraoched Tokiya who was looking at the table with awe. "I thought it'd be nice for a change...we eat dinner here, my cooking."

"You can cook?" his brows raised. Fuuko smacked him at the back.

"Not really but you are going to eat this. I worked all afternoon trying to prepare dinner and you are going to appreciate it." she snarled, pushing him down on the seat. "Now wait here while I go change."

Dinner wasn't as bad as Tokiya predicted it to be. In fact, it was rather good. Fuuko beamed proudly that she took a few days practicing how to master the oven without burning anything.

"The play premiere is three days from now." Fuuko commented after serving dessert, a droolworthy Floating Island.

"Uhum. Are you nervous?" he asked as he took a spoonful of the sinful desert.

"Not that nervous." she shrugged, "Of course its the first time I'm starring in the play. I do get a little jittery. Nothing major. And you?"

"Nothing I can't handle." he spoke confidently. "Except maybe...."

"Maybe what?"

He thought for a while of the proper words to say before speaking. "About the last scene....where we have to..."

"Kiss?" she asked.

He nodded, almost shyly. "You were right you know...the first time we talked about it...I've never...kissed a girl."

Fuuko was a little shocked hearing this revelation from Mikagami. Not that she believed he had ever loved again after Yanagi. But this confession made him sound so...insecure. Tokiya Mikagami? INSECURE? The intelligent, good-looking, skilled Mikagami insecured...about kissing a girl?

Fuuko dismissed him. "Geez, don't get all huffy about it. It doesn't have to be real." she laughed. "Is that why you stop at that point in the take?"

He nodded almost embarassingly.

"Don't worry." she reassured him. "You don't have to follow everything in the script. Don't kiss me if you feel uncomfortable with it." she shrugged, "It's not that important a scene. We can ask them to let the curtains down when our faces come closer. Not a problem." a mischievous smile lit her features, "And even if they do require us to do it, have no worries. After all, I know how. Raiha taught me well in that aspect." she laughed.

Tokiya merely smiled at the thought. When he looked at Fuuko, he noted that despite her laughing like a lunatic, there was _something, something very wrong_. He had noticed it the first time she had told him about her and Raiha's breakup. There was a certain sadness well-concealed in that sea of laughter. Something she wasn't telling him despite this point of their friendship. There was something definitely wrong here, and he wasn't going to rest until he found out what it was.

"I can tell Hamaguchi-san the problem. Don't worry." she said. "And I'll try not to make it look bad for the school's number one heartthrob."

Silence reigned for the following minutes as they finished their dessert. Mikagami helped Fuuko clean up the storm-ridden kitchen. After that they decided to play Final Fantasy VIII on Fuuko's playstation. As Fuuko went in her bedroom to get the CDs, Tokiya's glance was again drawn to the picture lying atop the table by the sofa. The picture of Fuuko and Raiha in happier days, taken in front of Mt. Fuji, obviously drowned in romantic bliss. Somehow this photo was going to be the key to the questions that have been perturbing him.

He was going to find out. And soon.

**[TO BE CONTINUED][2]**

**[BACK TO THE FANFIC SECTION][3]**

   [1]: tokiyafic4.html
   [2]: tokiyafic6.html
   [3]: fanfic.html



	6. Discoveries

**Chapter 6**

**Discoveries**

**March 13, 2000**

**by Fuuko no Miko**

**[CONTINUATION....][1]**   
Fuuko licked her lip nervously as she fitted in her costume. She was getting edgy and Kaneko, the makeup artist was complaining how her fidgeting was affecting the latter's work. It was premiere night and Kabuki Hall was packed to the rafters with students, mostly female, who were itching to see the play. Mostly to see Mikagami, Fuuko thought with a smile. He never failed to draw an audience, whatever situation he may be in. Tokiya looked absolutely dashing in his royal blue tailcoat when he wore it for dress rehearsal. It enhanced his handsome features, matching the blue of his eyes and the glimmer of his long hair. Although he would wear a mask for the most of the play, he still exuded that charisma he always seemed to have. Cool, confident and always in control...except when it came to the kissing part, Fuuko laughed to herself. She was able to convince Hamaguchi-san to drop the curtains by the time their faces come within an inch of each other. He objected for a while but Fuuko knew how to rub it in, with the director conceeding after a 10-minute debate.

Now as she walked on stage, Fuuko felt her heart palpitating. Though she had always been confident performing in front of an audience, this was no Urabutosatsoujin. No battles, no friends to cheer you on behind the scenes, no madougu to rely on to save you when you fall from grace. She looked at the lighting coordinator who gave her the cue and she entered to perform the first scene.

The play had gone out smoothly, with no major blunders other than some props falling out of place. The actors themselves had performed well, as the audience threw no major objections. Fuuko was too preoccupied with her role to even think about how the others were doing...other than her leading man. Mikagami, as the director had noted from day 1, was a natural. It was though he wasn't acting. Fuuko smiled proudly at her friend who seemed to have captured the heart of his audience. He was all heart, all soul into his performance. Just like in the UBS, she smiled to herself. He was good at this stuff, and not once did he step on her when they danced in the ballroom scene.

"You came back..." he declared in a raspy tone, as Tokiya's character lay dying in the middle of the garden setting. "You came back...but why?"

Fuuko approached him, the summoned tears in her eyes glistening as she cradled his head on her lap. "Because I wanted to..." she cried. "I wanted to be with you..."

"But your father, he is sick...he needs you." The Beast had objected.

"My father is doing well now. He has recovered." she smiled albeit sadly. "You are the one who needs help now...and that's what I came back for, to help you...."

"I'm afraid it's too late..." he choked, his breath coming in slowly and with difficulty.

"It can't be...I wont let it." she declared bravely. "Please...don't die on me...don't die...I wont let you..."

"I wish I could say the same..." he sighed, "But no matter...upon my death you shall be free. Free to be with the man you truly love and to marry him so that you will be happy."

"No..." she denied. The tears flew freely now. "The only place where I will be truly happy is here, with you..."

"Such nice words for a dying man...thank you very much. You have been too kind." he spoke weakly.

She shook her head violently. "I meant what I said, not because you are at your death bed. I want tobe with you, and I know I'm going to be happy with you. Oh, don't you understand? I love you...I truly love you..."

But the Beast had closed his eyes, and Beauty had wept her heart out knowing that death had come upon him. It was at this point that the stage had begun to fill with smoke. Lightning. Thunder. A string ensemble played at the background as the transformation of one Beast to that of a handsome young prince took place. Blossoms fell from above as Tokiya's transformation completed. And the prince awoke to find the beautiful young woman seated beside him, her eyes gleaming with love and happiness.

"Your love has broken the spell, my beloved." he spoke in a somewhat meaningful tone. And for some reason, Fuuko felt that he wasn't just saying that for the play's sake.

She must be imagining things.

"You have given me the spirit to go on, my darling. The will to continue my unhappy life...although now, I can assure you that my days of bliss have arrived. And it was all because of you..." he spoke, looking into her eyes. Fuuko felt her heart skip a beat. It was as though they weren't in a play, and Mikagami was professing something else to her.

"Truly?" she had asked.

"Truly." he declared. "The dark days of my life are over. The shadows that have once cast upon them are no longer there. All I see now is the sunshine. Rays of light you have brought upon my life. You are heaven-sent, my beloved. And I'll never forget that. You saved my soul from condemnation, from the dark abyss that was my past and gave me the strength and the inspiration to move on. The power to discover my true self, and to forget the ugly old chapters of a life gone by."

Hamaguchi was hurriedly rummaging through script. "Tell me, Gendo, is that talk of Mikagami in the script?"

The assistant director shrugged. "Not that I know of. Maybe he thought of it as an ad lib?"

Kaneko clasped her hands together, "Whatever it is, it's soooo romantic." she became all starry-eyed. "And the audience seems to love it too."

"Marry me, my lady."

She nodded enthusiastically, "Most certainly, my prince."

And with that, the dreaded kissing scene had begun. Mikagami drew her closer in their rehearsed embrace. Fuuko closed her eyes, awaiting for the kiss she knew would not come. She had seen Mikagami's face prior to it, and he didn't look the least bit nervous.

_You're pretty good at concealing you emotions, aren't you Tokiya_? She thought, laughing to herself. And despite her closed eyes, she could feel his face come closer, and closer. She could feel her breath on her cheek, smell his perfume, feel his hands cupping her face. The curtain, from the sound of it, had begun to come down and Fuuko prepared to release herself from his embrace that was beginning to become a little discomforting. She had heard the audience clap enthusiastically and at once she knew that the play had ended.

But Mikagami was still holding her.

Before she could open her eyes and withdraw, Fuuko felt his lips press gently over hers.

Fuuko was nothing less than stunned at his actions. But her reflexes had acted quickly. She parted her lips slightly to acknowledge the fact that his kiss was welcome. More than welcome. Fuuko felt him hold her closer, kiss her deeper. She began to feel heady then, as if her world was in a spin. It was like her feet had been floating and she was walking on air. When Mikagami pulled away, Fuuko felt herself blushing. Looking into his eyes, she saw something there that oddly wasn't there before. Hard to tell what it was, but it was there. It was then she realized that the rest of the cast were surrounding them, oggling them, speechless and apparently as stunned as she had been.

"Curtain call!" the director called happily, and with that, all cast members set the event aside, took each other's hands and proceeded ot the front of the stage. Bowing happily as the audience released a thunderous clap. They began clapping themselves. There were three more curtain calls after that before they had finaly gone down the stage and went their way.

The director had been glad for a successful opening night and decided to treat them out in a bayside restaurant. The cast and crew trekked happily at the place where they had a festivity of seafoods and whatever they could grab their hands on. They laughed merrily, exchanging praises and criticisms. They partied on for hours, and it was at this poitn that Tokiya decided to invite Fuuko out for a stroll by the bay.

The beach had been quiet that night without a soul in sight. The moon was in full bloom and the stars all showed up that night against a backdrop of the ebony sky. Tokiya and Fuuko walked side by side by the bay, not speaking but seemingly understanding the silence that surrounded them. Only the crash of the waves upon the shore made any sort of noise. The two stopped to a halt in a spot by the beach and took a seat on the soft sand.

Fuuko piped up to break the quiet surroundings. "Mikagami...answer me this..."

"Yes?" though he had already an inkling of what she was going to say.

"That dialouge of yours at the end of the play..." she began tentatively, her eyes focusing on his face. "That wasn't in the script...was it?"

"No." he confessed. "I made all that up."

"Why?" she asked. "For the audience?"

He looked at her meaningfully. "No....and don't pretend to me you don't know whom that litany is for."

Fuuko started drawing circles in the sand with her finger, her eyes averting their gaze from him. "Me?" she spoke almost inaudibly.

He nodded. "And even if I said that on stage, you know it's all true."

"Really?" Fuuko said disbeleivingly, although her heart was beginning to skip a little faster and her cheeks began to warm up. "That's nice. I never thought I could mean like that to you....sunshine wasn't it? You flatter me too much." she smiled wrily.

"I meant every word." he confessed. "You brought me back from the dead world I used to live in, Fuuko. What elese can I say? You are the my ray of light. My salvation. My inspiration. That and much more..."

She laughed, "We're not in a play anymore, Mikagami. You don't have to make it up."

He put his hand over hers, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that? I know, I've been a cold, insensitive brute. But that was then, that was the old Mikagami. The Mikagami that died along the sad past he wanted to bury. I've held a funeral for that man ages ago. And I never would have done it without your help and support."

Fuuko was silent after that. She felt her heart swell at the thought of being able to help Tokiya overcome his troubles. She felt wonderful. Especially since she had learned to care for him in a higher level...and she knew in her heart it wasn't just friendship. She experienced an overwhelming emotion enveloping her heart, one that had lain dormant for the past three years. Something she had long thought dead but now realized was alive and well.

"That's awfully sweet of you, Tokiya." she smiled nervously, as if saying anymore would reveal her true feelings, "You better be careful with your words though. I might fall in love with you."

"That's what I aim to do." he smiled thoughtfully. Fuuko's eyes popped wide and she turned to him. He looked serious and this caused her heart to thump violently in her chest. Did she hear hm right?

"Tokiya...I..." but no words were necessary, as he cupped her cheek and once more met her lips with his. Fuuko felt that incredible sensation again. It was as though she had been awakened, reborn. Fuuko's eyes remained closed after he withdrew from her. And when she opened them, Tokiya noted they had stars in them.

Fuuko snuggled closer to Tokiya. No words were necessary as their hearts spoke a universal language. He held her comfortably, with Fuuko basking in the warmth of his embrace. They stayed like that for a while until Tokiya broke the silence.

"Now it's my turn to ask..." he began. Fuuko looked up at him innocently. "About you...and Raiha..."

"It's not important..." she stated, trying to evade the issue, but Tokiya was persistent.

"It is. It's a very improtant matter. Especially since I see that photograph on your table...and I wonder what it is that makes you keep it there. I want to know..."

Fuuko took a deep sigh. "Alright...I'll tell you." She braced herself for the pain that usually followed the memories that this story had brought. "Raiha and I...we had a great relationship going. I loved him with all my heart, all my soul. And he loved me just the same. We spent every possible moment together. We were very happy then, until..." she swallowed, as tears began forming in her eyes. "Until one time, during summer break. I invited him to spend it with me in Okayama. He had previous engagements then, and could not make it. But I was very persistent...finally I got him to come with me. And then..." she paused to wipe the tears that came streaming down her face. "And then the plane we were on began having engine trouble. the pilot panicked, and we were about to crash. There weren't enough parachutes then. Raiha insisted I go take one, but I din't want to. I wanted him to be with me. Even if we both get killed. But he pushed me off the plane, and before he had any chance to get out...the plane exploded and he...he...." Fuuko could no longer continue as she sobbed. Tokiya drew here close, rubbing her back to comfort her. "And since then...I, I keep blaming myself for his early death...I felt so guilty...if I didn't force him to come with me, then he wouldn't have...wouldn't have left me...." she cried her heart out.

"It's not your fault, Fuuko." he whispered in her ear. "If it had been his time to go, then nothing you do could stop it."

"But don't you see? It's my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish...then Raiha would be alive today....it's my fault." she stressed sadly. Fuuko paused before speaking again. "I loved him so much. It was after that I began plunging myself into a lot of activities. I tried to get into every extra-curriuclar activity the school offered. The student council, sports, theater...everything just to keep myself from thinking of the day he had left me. Why do you think I had a sudden makeover? I did not want to be the old Fuuko who bosses and bitches around. I wanted to be someone else, someone new just to keep that old feeling from creeping up on me. That maybe if I looked and behaved differently, things would take a turn for the better."

"Haven't they?" he asked meaningfully. Fuuko looked up at him through a film of tears, searching his eyes for an answer.

"I don't know." she said quietly.

Tokiya drew her closer. "Then I guess you have a ghost to exorcise too, huh?" he asked.

"Apparently." she said, sniffing. Fuuko felt as if a huge load had been taken off her shoulders. She had never spoken about the consquences of Raiha's demise to anyone and had kept it in herself for the past two years. Pouring her heart out to Tokiya had seemingly taken the burden off her chest. She sighed deeply and dried the remaining tears in her eyes.

"Allow me to help you, Fuuko." Mikagami offered. "Just as you had helped me."

"You mean it?" Fuuko sniffed.

"Of course." he said. He took her hand and kissed her fingers one by one. Fuuko sighed in relief. Somehow, his mere words have already eased her tired, guilty soul.

"Tokiya..."

"Yes?"

"About that thing in the theatre a while ago...at the ending..."

He smiled playfully, "I assume it you mean my kissing you?"

She blushed to the roots of her hair, "You're pretty good for a beginner..." she laughed a little.

"I think I could use some practice." he joked, tilting her chin slightly. Fuuko brushed his advances aside.

"Are you sure you're the Mikagami I know? All of a sudden you're all mushy and ecchi." she accused.

"There's a new Mikagami in town." he laughed. "A warmer, happier, friendlier one."

"Why do I suddenly wish the old Mikagami was here, with his cynical attitude and his arrogant tongue?" she teased him.

"Then the bossy, tomboyish, hardheaded Fuuko should probably come around and give him a piece of her mind." he retaliated.

From the distance, a burst of laughter could be heard, and with it, two figures sat on the beach seeking solace in each other's arms. Laughing as though it seems, their troubles away and burying with it the dark shadows of yesterday that came with the territory. It was a beginning, for both of them, of a journey to the road of happiness from which they had deviated from once in their lifetime. And they decided they were going to go through it together. For all time.

**~~OWARI~~**

**June 3, 2000**

**4:50 PM**

Oiya, that wans't as bad as I thought, was it? I know Mikagami and Fuuko seemed to be a little out of character here, but remember, this was FIVE YEARS after the last chapter. They're older, more matured, more responsible. People change throughout time. And that is what happened here. Okay? Now, if you want to kill me for wasting your precious net time, then click [here][2].

**[RETURN TO THE FANFIC ARCHIVE][3]**

   [1]: tokiyafic5.html
   [2]: mailto:bluhdy1@angelfire.com
   [3]: fanfic.html



End file.
